


Remember

by kristicola



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, but anyway have some fluff, how do i tag this as spoilers here like if you're not up to sbh, some feels if you will, this would be spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-08-31 23:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristicola/pseuds/kristicola
Summary: G'raha revisits the fact he had lied to the Warrior of Light about his identity.... and it gets sappy. Cross posting from my tumblr twelveswood. ♥





	1. Chapter 1

“Do you recall when you first asked me if I knew any G’raha Tia and I..” he cleared his throat, “... when I lied to you?”

She laughed, a light, breezy thing and nodded her head. “I do recall, yes.”

They sat side-by-side on the watchtower near the Temenos Rookery, taking in the stars of the still new night sky. As she had been told he often came here to feel the wind on his face, and as of late she was like to join him. He seemed glad for the company.

“Ah, well. I obviously had my reasons, at the time. And though things have… worked themselves out in a completely different fashion, I would do the same still if I were to go back. But I…” another semi-awkward clearing of his throat interrupted his speech and he kept his gaze forward, almost pointedly so.

“When you said my name…” he sounded almost faraway, as if reliving that very moment in his mind, and she tilted her head a little, watching him, “... it was the first time it occurred to me you… might remember me. I realize, of course, there was much more time between us on my end than yours but… it seemed…” he paused for a moment, his next word a touch breathless, “... unfathomable.” 

Her mouth fell slack just a little, lips attempting to form words but finding none. What was she supposed to say? Thankfully, he continued before she might fumble out any stray thoughts.  
  
“I have read the tales of your life, you know. You’ve woven yourself into every ilm of recent history.” he laughed, a little incredulously, as if suddenly daunted by her presence, “Yet… you remembered me. Such a small… blip, in such a full and astonishing life. You accomplished more in that time between our parting and now than many would in two or three lifetimes.”

She blinked, surprised by his admission. Truly? Stories written of her deeds? She had not chanced to read any, but why would she have. They were still being written, weren’t they? Her cheeks felt warm and she bit her lower lip, again at a loss. This time, she admitted as much, “... I don’t know what to say.”

“You needn’t say anything, really,” another chuckle escaped him, almost nervous, “... I merely wished to share with you how happy I was, in that moment. Knowing everything you’ve endured, the adventures you’ve had, that you… did not forget me.” 

“G’raha,” she said, slow and measured, and it made his eyes widen, lit a fire behind them, each and every time she said his name, “I would never have forgotten. I _ will not _ forget you.” She reached out and took hold of his hand, squeezing it firmly, “Please know that.”

He looked positively taken aback, his ears flicking forward then back, his eyes bright and gleaming, his hand twitching at her touch. He let out a slow shaking breath that trailed into much more nervous laughter, now his turn to be at a loss. He swallowed the lump that had grown in his throat, feeling a heat on his own cheeks now. “I… I see. I’m glad to hear it. Truly… I… wish I could put to words…” he cleared his throat, “Ah… but it has gotten late, hasn’t it?” 

She was not so blind as to not notice the way he verbally stumbled and shrunk back from her assertive remark. It was… really quite adorable each and every time she caught him off guard. It made her expression warm, the smile curving her lips evident all the way to her eyes. “I suppose it has…” She was not overly keen on leaving so soon, but she knew he had plenty on his plate, and she hers. 

After a moment, he seemed to have steeled himself once more. He stood, in such slipping his hand away from hers, but promptly offered it once more to help her up. “I could accompany you back, if you’d like.”  
  
She took hold of his hand as she stood herself up, warmth pervading her features as she bobbed her head in a small nod. “I’d like that.”

Neither of them saw any reason to let go of the other’s hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's........ smoochin.

He took her the long way to the pendants, clearly something on his mind. She didn’t ask, she wouldn’t have known what to ask to be truthful, but her gaze kept shifting towards him before darting back ahead. She was also keenly aware of their joined hands and had to wonder if he was as well. Or was he truly so lost to thought? 

_ She _ was so lost in her own mind she barely noticed as their steps began to slow and eventually halt just above the Pendants. His voice caught her by surprise and she tensed to be pulled from her thoughts as he spoke. 

“There is… something else I would have you know.” 

He seemed tense, but… resolved at the same time, despite his inability to meet her gaze initially, despite turning to face her. He swallowed hard, enough that it was a visible movement, before he let his vibrant red eyes find hers. She remained silent, a nervous flutter in her chest. _ Was this good*? Was it bad? _ She honestly could not tell from his wholly serious disposition. And then his hand slipped from hers which felt like it drew away all the warmth in her body for the briefest moment until it was all returned to her, and then some, as his fingers brushed along her jaw, hand resting against her cheek. 

“The G’raha of your time would not have been brave enough, or… perhaps it is not courage that separates us, but a sense of urgency, not… knowing how long I may have left here. Which I suppose is true for everyone but…” he pursed his lips, “.. I will not get sidetracked.” 

She could not help but lean into the warmth of his hand a little, certain he could feel the burning of her cheeks, but she did not care. 

“... I have told you you are my inspiration,” he took a step closer and she did not move away - she couldn’t if she wanted to anyway, she was nearly against the railing of the walkway, “But I would be twice a liar to you, to say it was not… deeper than that.” 

“G’raha…” His name escaped her, barely more than a whisper, yet it was still enough to make his ears perk, to bring that light of wonderment to his eyes. She had nothing else to say, she didn’t know what to say. She could barely fathom out her own thoughts against the sound of her heart thrumming in her chest, blood pumping through her ears. 

“Ah…” That steely resolve cracked a little and he smiled, embarrassed, “How you knock the wind from my sails with a single word, my own name, on your lips. It’s almost frustrating.” He did not seem frustrated, however, he seemed quite pleased. 

“Even when we parted for what felt like the final time, back so long ago… you stirred such emotion in me. it was only because of you, that I made my choice. I have seen the effect you have on people, I was not, and still am not, an exception. To stand beside you then, a woman of such greatness, to see you fight and strive for a better future, I knew I had to go into that tower. To protect that future you fought for. In a way only I could, just as you do so much because only you can.” 

She lightly gnawed on her lower lip, which he noticed, and allowed himself a moment to admire before pulling himself back to the present. "Ah… well I… am sure this is a lot to take in and I apologize, but I--" 

"Don't…" she started, hushed, voice soft but filled with wonder, "... don't apologize." 

He swallowed hard, having never once been able to anticipate how she might react to his impassioned admission. Favorably had been the hope, but… she was incredibly hard to predict, wasn't she? All things considered…  _ He had planned to die for her _ , to never reveal himself.* But she'd seen that plan foiled, hasn't she? 

"... then I won't. Apologize, I mean. Uhm," his bravado began to slip away and he cleared his throat, a slight tremble at his fingertips where he held her face in his hands. "I.. never thought I'd get this chance, and I… would never forgive myself if I did not take advantage of this opportunity, especially not knowing… how long…" 

_ She didn't want to hear him finish. _ She didn't want to think about all the what ifs, the possibilities, the fact that absolutely none of this made sense. She's traveled to an entirely different world! It was all nonsense, wasn't it? And here he was, traveling through space and time, knowing he would erase the timeline in which he came from, and he was still here! None of it made sense, and she didn't want it to. But more than anything she wanted him to stop talking. 

So she stole the words that threatened spill from his lips by closing what little distance there was between them, pressing her mouth to his. 

To say he was startled would be an understatement. His eyes widened, ears perking, tail stiffening, but only for a moment before he all but melted against her lips. 

She wasn't sure how much time passed in those moments, all she knew was a sudden need to breathe, which was the only reason she drew back. "I don't… want to think about you leaving… not again," her words were breathless and had a touch of sadness to them which wounded him deeper than she could have ever imagined. 

He brushed some hair from the side of her face, looking at her with such unrestrained affection, "Then I shall have to keep your mind occupied." 

With his hands still resting at either side of her face he tilted her head down, kissing her forehead before dipping his chin down to catch her lips with his again. Though he might have seemed cooly confident from the outside, his heart was absolutely hammering in his chest, butterflies wreaking havoc on his insides. This was really happening? How he had longer to have her beside him for ages now, not just because she was a necessary tool in saving this world, but as the friend he had left behind so long ago. Someone he had cared for then, and reading tales of her triumphs, details of her ventures, it made him feel as if he was close to her even when he knew she was unreachable. Well, until more recently. But he knew in calling her here… he would be asking much of her. And he could not let himself be known to her… no, not like he wished he could. Until now, until it was all said and done and he had no choice in the matter. But Gods, he was glad for this chance. For these moments. For  _ this _ moment, most specifically, to taste the sweetness of her tongue with his own. 

"Ha..." She was first to pull back with a soft breathless laugh. Her cheeks burned seeming to only now realize what exactly was transpiring She found herself backed against the railing, her hands now gripping it as if to hold herself up with her legs weak as they were. "That was, uhm… not… not what I expected you'd… wanted to  _ talk _ about." She said as if she were not perhaps the most guilty party between the two of them for instigating all that. 

He offered his own quick nervous little laugh, her embarrassment contagious - or at least he would say it was simply that and not because he himself was well flustered on his own. "Truth be told it was not the.. talk… I imagined I'd be having either. But you are nothing short of unpredictable. You always have been. It's something I have always loved about you." 

Her eyes widened and she forced her gaze away at such a telling comment. He spine straightened a bit as he drew both hands back, dragging one through his hair, the pair of them absolutely a flustered mess. 

"R-right well, I was… escorting you home, wasn't I?" 

"You were," she chewed on her lip once more, unable to bite back the lovestruck grin that tugged at her lips, "I  _ think _ ." 

He sputtered slightly, "My good lady, if you are insinuating I had anything but the best of intentions…" 

She laughed, this time light and airy, less of the nervousness to her tone. "Then I suppose you had better take me home, lest I get the wrong impression." 

He scoffed at her but there was a grin playing at the corners of his lips. He offered her a hand, which she accepted, and he twined their fingers together. 

The walk between where they were and down the stairs to the Inn was short, but they took their time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought maybe I'd write some smut to follow this but I haven't found the gumption for it. WE WILL SEE IF THE MOTIVATION RETURNS TO ME. Anyway thanks for reading, have a lovely day!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Will post the second chapter later on today.


End file.
